Slipped Away
by CoryM.IsMyGod
Summary: What if? Finn's death. Avete mai provato ad immaginare come potrebbe essere il vostro funerale? Finn Hudson non lo aveva mai fatto eppure il destino... "Con un sorriso sul volto ed il cuore finalmente in pace, mi congedai da quella vita" Characters: Finn Hudson, Kurt Hummel, Blaine Anderson, Rachel Berry, Noah Puckerman


**Slipped Away**

Immaginare il mio funerale?  
Non lo avevo mai fatto, al contrario della mia ragazza, che un giorno mi confidò di averci pensato ed io le risi in faccia credendola folle.  
Si insomma, perché pensare alla fine dei nostri giorni quando siamo così giovani e abbiamo tutta la vita davanti?  
La nostra età ci consente di commettere sbagli ai quali poi, sappiamo di poter trovare una soluzione….col tempo.  
Il tempo è l'unica certezza che la nostra giovinezza ci dà, sappiamo di averlo in abbondanza per fare tutte le esperienze che abbiamo e mille altre che ci sorprenderanno .  
Ma la vita a volte è ingiusta.  
È una cosa che ci insegnano già da quando siamo bambini, non sempre ci da quello che ci aspettiamo o quello che, delle volte, stupidamente pretendiamo di avere a tutti i costi.  
Forse è vero, La vita è ingiusta: quanto dolore ci fa provare? Tanto.  
Quanta tristezza, preoccupazione, e angoscia ci procura giornalmente? Troppa.  
Ma ci fermiamo mai a pensare a cosa ci regala invece?  
Ci da emozioni ed esperienze uniche, ci fa fare incontri che ci segnano per tutta la vita, ci fa trovare tante persone così simili o totalmente diverse da noi che con il tempo chiamiamo amici, parenti, familiari. Persone che ti amano per quello che sei e che sai benissimo faranno parte di te, condividendo le tue gioie e standoti vicino nei momenti di dolore.  
Ci regala l'amore.  
L'amore, una semplice parola che racchiude un mondo, un sentimento così forte da stravolgerti e ridurti un cumulo di macerie ma, allo stesso tempo, capace di potarti così in alto da darti l'illusione di saper volare fino a toccare il cielo con un dito. Sentirsi amato è la cosa più bella che ad un uomo possa capitare e a me è successo.  
La vita è ingiusta, ma ne abbiamo solo una a disposizione, cercate di sfruttarla al meglio, catturando ogni singolo istante, vivere intensamente ogni singola emozione, perché ognuna di esse sarà unica a modo suo.  
Non lasciatevi scappare le occasioni che vi propone perché non ce ne saranno altre, vivete la vita appieno e godetevela fino in fondo, completamente e non sprecate del tempo prezioso, perché certe persone quel tempo, non lo hanno più.

"_Finn..?_"  
"_Hey non mi chiami più amore?_" dissi sorridendo al telefono  
"_Hai ragione scusa_" aggiunse ridendo "_ma ciao amore_"  
"_Ecco ora va meglio, che fai? _"  
"_Amore stai guidando? Ti ho già detto mille volte di non parlare al telefono mentre guidi_" sentii il suo tono di rimprovero e sorrisi.  
"_Giusto, hai ragione ma mi mancavi _"  
"_Amore, ci siamo lasciati meno di quindi minuti fa _" rispose  
"_Appunto, è già troppo tempo e poi volevo dirti che ti amo, te l'ho già detto oggi?_"  
"_Si, ma fa sempre piacere sentirselo dire_"  
"_Ti amo, ti amo, ti amo, ti amo, ti amo, ti amo, ti amo, ti amo, ti amo ,ti amo, ti amo, ti amo. Ps. ti amo _" la sentii ridere al telefono e mi beai di quel suono così melodioso che sapeva sempre farmi battere più forte il cuore.  
"_Sembri pazzo lo sai vero?_"  
"_ Lo sono, sono pazzo d'amor per te_" risi dolcemente.  
"Anche io ti amo, lo sai"  
"_Lo so ma fa sempre piacere sentirselo dire_" risi, utilizzando la sua stessa frase.  
"_Ti amo, ti amo, ti amo, ti amo, ti amo, ti amo, ti amo, ti amo, ti amo ,ti amo, ti amo, ti amo. Ps. ti amo _" mi copiò a sua volta e ridemmo entrambi.  
"_Dai scemotto, attacca e pensa a guidare ci vediamo tra meno di due ore, ti devo dire una cosa, spero ne sarai contento come lo sono io"_ aggiunse subito dopo. _  
"Non puoi dirmelo ora? Lo sai che sono curioso!"  
"No, lo saprai sta sera ora pensa a guidare, " _  
"_Ok, a fra pochissimo allora, ti amo Rachel_"  
"_Ti amo anche io Finn_" Con un sorriso ebete stampato in volto, chiusi la chiamata appoggiando il telefono sul cruscotto ripresi a guidare normalmente seguendo la strada che mi avrebbe portato a casa. Vedevo le luci dei lampioni ai lati della strada che cominciavano ad accendersi, davanti a me un bellissimo tramonto color cremisi che sparì in pochi istanti lasciando il posto alla luce candida della luna.  
Ormai ero quasi arrivato, solo poche miglia e sarei tornato a casa dalla mia famiglia.  
Solo al pensiero della squisita cenetta che mamma stava preparando, mi fece venire l'acquolina in bocca distratto subito dopo da un tonfo sordo: il telefono, dopo una curva che avevo preso troppo stretta, scivolò a terra cadendo dal cruscotto. Mi allungai, quasi d'istinto, verso il lato del passeggiero per raccoglierlo, distogliendo solo pochi secondi lo sguardo dalla strada. Solo pochi, miseri, secondi e quado mi rialzai tornando a guardare la strada riuscii a vedere solo due fari venirmi incontro, troppo vicini a me…  
E poi il nulla.

Con le mani infilate tasche dei jeans, camminavo senza meta perso nei miei pensieri, mentre ai miei lati due schiere lunghissime di lapidi ,di diverse tonalità di bianco, quasi tutte rovinate dal tempo. Erano abbellite da fiori di diverso tipo e dai più svariati colori.  
L'erba sotto ai miei piedi era mossa da una leggera brezza, ma l'aria era piacevolmente scaldata da un sole d'Aprile.  
Sapevo chi ero, ma ignoravo totalmente cos'ero. Un fantasma? Uno spettro? Perché ero ancora lì? Quello non era più il mio mondo, non vi appartenevo più.  
Dove stavo andando? Milioni di domande affollavano la mia mente e non avevo le risposte per nessuna di esse.  
Continuando a camminare incappai in un gruppetto di persone, tutte rigorosamente vestite di nero, alcune con gli occhiali da sole, altre che invece lasciavano trasparire il loro dolore dai loro occhi. Mi avvicinai sapendo di non poter essere visto, nei giorni passati avevo provato ad avere un contatto con le persone a me care ma nulla.  
Mi portai davanti ad una bara su cui sopra era appoggiato il mio giacchetto da Football della scuola. Lessi l'iscrizione scrupolosamente intarsiata sulla lapide, che si trovava davanti al feretro:

_Finn Hudson_  
_25-5-1993_  
_13-4-2012_  
_Amato figlio, fratello, amico_

__  
_  
_Mi prese una morsa alla stomaco, sentendo un leggero sentore di nausea, come riuscissi a sentire ancora quelle cose non lo sapevo, come non sapevo come riuscissi a provare emozioni come rabbia, dolore e disperazione.  
Restai a guardare il mio funerale scrutando le facce di tutte le persone che erano lì. Persone che mi volevano bene, persone che avevano tenuto a me, venute in quel luogo per darmi un ultimo saluto. Ascoltai le parole del prete, e soprattutto quelle di Kurt, mia madre e Mr. Schue che avevano avuto la forza di pronunciare un discorso in mio onore anche se i singhiozzi dovuti ai loro pianti gli rendeva difficile parlare. Ascoltai ogni singola parola e sul mio volto apparve un sorriso amaro, almeno avevo lasciato qualcosa di mio in ognuno di loro. Il mio sguardo poi fu rivolto verso la ragazza bruna, che aveva segni di dolore sul tutto il viso, le guance completamente bagnate dalle lacrime e gli occhi arrossati e stanchi per il troppo piangere… Rachel, l'amore della mia vita, la donna che amavo più di me stesso, la donna che volevo sposare per poter passare il resto della vita insieme.  
Non ce la facevo, volevo scappare, scappare da quel dolore che mi attanagliava, vedere i miei cari soffrire in quel modo era terribile.  
Mia madre già distrutta una volta dal dolore per la perdita di mio padre, costretta ad affrontare tutto nuovamente. No! Era troppo, dovevo lasciare quel luogo, lo stesso che avrebbe accolto il mio corpo per l'eternità…

Ero nella mia stanza, seduto sullo sgabello che usavo per suonare la batteria e fissavo senza espressione il corpo raggomitolato sul mio letto che stringeva, fino a far diventare le nocchia bianche, la mia maglietta preferita, come se volesse aggrapparsi con tutto se stesso a quell'indumento.  
Sentii bussare alla porta e mi voltai vedendo Blaine entrare in camera, senza aspettare una risposta, perché tanto sapeva che non l'avrebbe ricevuta.  
"Kurt" provò il riccio non ricevendo risposta mentre si sedeva ai piedi del letto, allungando la mano per accarezzare dolcemente la gamba del ragazzo più piccolo che sembrò neanche accorgersi dell'arrivo del suo fidanzato. "Kurt, devi mangiare qualcosa…." il silenzio, lo spinse a continuare "sono passati tre giorni, devi mangiare"  
Nella stanza cadde nuovamente il silenzio che questa volta durò più a lungo finché Blaine non provò a parlare di nuovo "Kurt, lui non vorrebbe…" ma dovette lasciare la frase a metà dopo che il suo ragazzo lo guardò fulminandolo con i suoi occhi così chiari che risaltavano ancora con rossore dovuto dal pianto.  
"Non osare parlare di lui" La voce fredda e spietata di Kurt sorprese anche me, e la sua frase risuonò come una minaccia "non provarci neanche. Tu... tu … non capisci niente " Il riccio non se la prese e continuò a guardarlo comprensivo "vattene e lasciami solo" aggiunse tornando ad affondare la testa nel cuscino.  
"Kurt" provò ancora, dopo una leggera pausa "sono il tuo ragazzo, voglio aiutarti a superare la sua.."  
"Zitto, sta zitto! " Kurt cominciò ad urlare ma Blaine non si mosse "Non dire niente, non dire quella parola lui… lui…non è… lui…" nella sua voce c'era furia e disperazione e morse il cuscino per trattenere un urlo.  
"Kurt, è morto devi accettarlo per potere andare avanti! Io ti sarò vicino " la voce di Blaine fu sicura anche se si incrinò in più punti, vedendo l'uomo che amava in quelle condizioni.  
Quest'ultimo si alzò di scatto con lo sguardo, infuriato "Vattene! lasciami solo, non ti voglio qui…" il suo viso cominciò a rigarsi di nuove lacrime "io… non posso… mio fratello non può…." Blaine si avvicinò di scatto, non riuscendo più a trattenere le lacrime, e lo abbraccio stretto portandogli contro il viso contro suo petto lasciandosi andare entrambi in un pianto a dirotto  
"Sono qui Kurt, ci sarò sempre," gli sussurrò "sfogati amore mio e affrontiamo questa cosa insieme"  
Restai a guardali per un po' con la dolcezza nello sguardo, mentre entrambi cercavano l'appiglio l'uno dell'altro.  
Ora avevo la sicurezza che lasciavo il mio fratellino, a cui volevo un mondo di bene, in buone mani e la certezza che ora potesse andare avanti e vivere la sua vita, dispiacendomi solo del fatto di non poterne farne parte.  
Mi alzai in piede con il cuore a pezzi e lasciai per l'ultima volta la mia stanza, la mia casa, la mia famiglia.

Ormai conoscevo la stanza di Rachel come il palmo della mia mano, ero notte e giorno lì non sapendo dove andare, o forse troppo spaventato all'idea di lasciare la donna della mia vita.  
Sapevo che era solo una mia illusione, non potevo più considerarla mia dal giorno della mia morte e di certo quella non la potavo chiamare vita.  
Avevo passato gli ultimi due mesi dentro quelle quattro mura, vedendola addormentarsi solo dopo che crollava stanca morta per il pianto disperato e per le urla soffocate contro il cuscino. La osservavo alzarsi la mattina infuriata dal fatto che fosse ancora capace di aprire gli occhi e svogliata si vestiva per andare a scuola, tornando diverse ore dopo solo per rinchiudendosi ancora in camera e buttarsi sul letto nella completa apatia.  
Non una briciola della vecchia Rachel era rimasto in lei, la vedevo spegnersi giorno dopo giorno e io non potevo far nulla. Erano due mesi che non vedevo neanche l'ombra di quel sorriso che mi mozzava il fiato ogni volta che lo vedevo quando ero in vita, quel sorriso che riusciva a cancellare ogni mio nervosismo, quel sorriso che dava un senso alla mia vita facendomi sentire al settimo cielo solo per il fatto di poter stare con lei per sempre e bearmi del suo amore.  
Era tutto scomparso…  
Stavo seduto sulla poltrona accanto al suo letto e fissavo la ragazza che sedeva sul davanzale della finestra , con le gambe strette al petto da un abbraccio e scrutava con espressione vuota il cielo, forse in cerca di risposte, forse con la speranza di volare libera come quegli uccelli che si libravano in aria o forse cerca di me, nell'immensità di quell'azzurro limpido, ignorando il fatto che io ero accanto a lei e non l'avevo mai abbandonata.  
Dio quanto avrei voluto che percepisse la mia presenza.  
Sentii la porta aprirsi alle mie spalle, probabilmente erano i papà di Rachel che gli portavano da mangiare, così non mi voltai per controllare non riuscendo a staccare lo sguardo dal viso che nonostante tutto continuavo a considerare la mia ragazza.  
"Hey Rachel" non riconobbi la voce dei suoi genitori, così mi voltai di scatto e vidi Puck fare capolino sull'uscio entrando subito dopo e chiudendosela alle spalle. "i tuoi papà mi hanno chiesto di venirti a parlare visto che io sono… ero il suo migliore amico. "  
Vidi Rachel voltare un attimo la testa verso Puck per tornare subito dopo a fissare il cielo dietro il vetro.  
Incerto il ragazzo si sedette al lato del letto, la distanza tra loro due era data solo dalla poltrona dove sedevo io.  
"Inutile chiederti come stai, lo so benissimo dato che anche io sono nelle tue stesse condizioni" sospirò guardandosi le mani che sfregavano nervosamente l'una contro l'altra "Rachel lo so che è difficile, credimi lo so, ho perso il mio migliore amico e… e…." vidi i suoi occhi arrossarsi e delle lacrime cominciare a rigargli il viso potendo sentire benissimo lo sforzo immane che faceva per "..non lo so, sono incazzato, infuriato e non faccio altro che spaccare roba dal nervoso, ma niente riesce a cancellare questo dolore che sembra volermi uccidere" sospirò ancora, cercando di calmarsi e si passò le mani sul viso per asciugarlo, inutilmente dato che altre lacrime si formarono agli angoli dei suoi occhi "Finn ci ha lasciato e si lo odio per questo… come poteva pretendere che  
noi saremmo potuti sopravvivere alla sua assenza? Ci ha lasciato qui a soffrire come cani, e lo odio per questo perché l'unica cosa che vorrei ora e poterlo abbracciare e ripetergli quanto gli volevo bene, visto che non l'ho fatto abbastanza quando era in vita per il mio stupido senso di essere maschio, e ora lui non c'è…. Se ne è andato e ci ha lasciato soli con solo il suo ricordo"  
"E' colpa mia…" per la prima volta da giorni e giorni Rachel parlò tornandolo a guardare con il viso già inondato di lacrime  
"Cosa? " chiese Puck confuso da quella frase  
"E' colpa mia se è morto… quel giorno prima che… succedesse stava parlando al telefono con me, se lo avessi tenuto di più al telefono, o se non gli avessi risposto per niente ora sarebbe ancora con noi, quindi odia me, non odiare lui. " la ragazza cominciò a singhiozzare ed io la guardi sbarrando gli occhi spaventato.  
Non lo sapevo che si sentisse in colpa per la mia morte, non lo aveva mai detto a nessuno…Non era possibile non poteva essere vero non poteva sentirsi in colpa, non doveva lei non c'entrava nulla… "_Puck di qualcosa_!" urlai cosciente del fatto che non potevano sentirmi ma per fortuna il ragazzo, dopo lo shock iniziale, riprese l'uso della parola.  
"Rachel no. Non devi neanche pensarlo, non è colpa tua, nessuno ti incolpa perché tu non centri! è colpa di quel camionista che gli è andato a sbattere contro! Finn non è riuscito a schivarlo tu non centri… Rachel per favore tu non… tu non..." Puck si alzo in piedi ed abbracciò una Rachel piangente, che continuava ad essere completamente inerme "dobbiamo reagire, non è colpa di nessuno, se non di questa vita di merda che ce lo ha portato via! Dobbiamo farci forza a vicenda e tu devi esserlo anche per suo figlio che porti in grembo" Puck portò una mano sulla pancia della ragazza, ormai era al quarto mese e la sua gravidanza era ben visibile da sotto la maglia  
"Dovevo parlargli quella sera del bambino, lui non lo saprà mai… non saprà mai che aspetto suo figlio! " disse Rachel singhiozzando contro il petto di Puck  
"Ma lui lo sa, ne sono sicuro! Starà vegliando su di noi e ci ucciderebbe vedendosi in queste condizioni" anche il ragazzo cominciò a singhiozzare e stettero in silenzio per un po' finchè Rachel non parlò di nuovo quasi in n sussurro disperato.  
"mangiare è difficile, parlare e difficile… anche respirare è un agonia"  
Puck strinse l'abbraccio e gli accarezzo la schiena poggiando la testa sulla sua "Lo so Rachel, lo so, ma io ti starò vicino, ci sarò sempre per te ed il vostro bambino, lo supereremo insieme te lo prometto." Li Rimasi a guardare inerme con la voglia di morire e morire ancora piuttosto che vedere la loro disperazione. Se ne stettero abbracciati per ore finchè Puck non adagiò una Rachel dormiente, stremata dal pianto, sul letto coprendola con una coperta.  
Prima di uscire diede un bacio sulla guancia della ragazza e se ne andò chiudendosi la porta alle spalle.

Passarono altri giorni, e dopo lo sfogo con Puck cominciai a vedere dei minimi miglioramenti in Rachel: aveva ripreso a mangiucchiare e fare sonni più lunghi senza essere disturbata da incubi che la facevano alzare nel cuore della notte in preda alle urla.  
Io rimanevo nella sua stanza, aspettando il suo ritorno da scuola, giorno dopo giorno con la disperazione nell'anima per non poterla toccare sfiorare dirle quanto ancora l'amavo.  
Quel giorno Rachel era seduta sul letto a gambe incrociate, così come me che ero seduto di fronte a lei e la guardavo negli occhi stando a pochissima distanza dal suo viso, sperando con tutto me stesso che lei riuscisse a vedere i miei occhi che erano davanti ai suoi, invece che il muro alle mie spalle, ma sapevo che quella era la mia ennesima illusione.  
Avvicinai la mia mano a pochi centimetri dal suo viso, sapendo benissimo che lei non poteva sentirla. Cosa avrei dato per toccarla almeno un'altra volta, baciare le sue labbra, stringerla a me e fare l'amore con lei per ore ed ore.  
Ma più di tutto volevo dirle quanto ancora l'amavo immensamente, che anche se ero morto non l'avevo mai abbandonata, volevo che sapesse che avrei sempre vegliato su di lei e nostro figlio. Mio figlio, lo stesso che non mi avrebbe mai conosciuto, ma io già lo amavo da impazzire.  
Portai una mano a sfiorare la sua pancia che cresceva ogni giorno sempre di più desiderando con tutto me stesso di poter di poterla baciare almeno una volta, ma non potevo.  
Mi alzai in piedi e cominciai a camminare nervosamente per la stanza "_mi serve solo un segno per farle capire tutto, non chiedo tanto solo questo_" lo dissi ad alta voce con un tono disperato portando entrambe le mani nei capelli, sapevo che nessuno poteva sentirmi eppure…  
Una folata di vento fece spalancare la finestra facendo cadere un cd a terra, lo guardai spalancando gli occhi. Quel cd glielo avevo regalato io e conteneva una sola canzone, la nostra canzone. Rachel andò subito a chiudere la finestra e quando vide il cd lo raccolse rigirandoselo tra le mani non sapendo che fare.  
"_mettilo ti prego_" sussurrai, e come se mi avesse sentito, si diresse allo stereo cominciando a far diffondere nella stanza le prime note di '_Faithfully _' cantata da noi due.  
Nuove lacrime rigarono il suo viso quando sentii la mia voce e le mani cominciarono a tremare facendo cadere a terra la copertina del cd dal quale ne uscì un foglietto di carta piegato.  
Non lo ricordavo neanche io ma in quel foglietto avevo scritto una poesia che mi aveva colpito, evidentemente lei non se ne era mai accorta di quel foglietto dato che lo avevo attaccato dietro la copertina.  
Rachel cercò di calmare le mani e lo aprì con cura iniziando a leggere.  
Io la sapevo a memoria ed anche se probabilmente parlavo da solo recitai l'ultimo pezzo ad alta voce guardandola negli occhi e sentendo ogni singola parola:

"_Ti amo col respiro, i sorrisi e le lacrime dell'intera mia vita!_  
_E se Dio vuole, ancor più t'amerò, dopo la morte_"

Quando finii di leggere vidi un piccolo sorriso spuntare tra le lacrime e disse solo una parola  
"Finn…" ma lo disse con talmente tanta dolcezza e amore che per la prima volta dopo tantissimo tempo sentii il mio cuore tornare a battere.  
"_Ti amo Rachel_"  
"Ti amo Finn " rispose lei senza che neanche mi avesse ascoltato e tornò sul letto rileggendo più e più volte quella poesia che sembrava così perfetta e significativa in quel momento più di ogni altra cosa.

Il freddo cominciava a farsi sentire a Lima e della neve cominciava a cadere avvolgendo ogni cosa. Ma dentro l'ospedale c'era calore e quel freddo sembrava così distante. Io e Rachel stavamo davanti ad una grossa vetrata che si affacciava in una sala piena di culle: la nursery.  
Anche se c'erano tanti nascituri, uno in particolare mi interessava, precisamente il terzo da destra in seconda fila che dormiva tranquillo e beato nella sua culla, su cui era attaccata una targhetta con su scritto:

Oggi 6 novembre 2012 è nato:  
_ Finn Hudson_  
Del peso di:  
_3,2 kg_  
_BENVENUTO AL MONDO_

Lo guardai estasiato per diverse ore sentendomi orgoglioso, sorridendo del fatto che era già più alto rispetto agli altri bambini, ma soprattutto era bellissimo ed era mio figlio.  
"Guarda chi abbiamo messo al mondo Finn" disse Rachel e per un attimo credei che parlasse con me, ma in fondo lo stava facendo anche se non sapeva che io ero li ad ascoltare "è bellissimo come te e ti prometto che mi prenderò sempre cura di lui, lo farò sentire sempre amato ed accettato ma, soprattutto, gli parlerò del papà eccezionale che saresti stato e delle persona meravigliosa che eri" la guardai sorridendole dolcemente e lei continuò a parlare contro il vetro "ti amo Finn "  
"_Ti amo anche io Rachel_"  
Sentii una forza che mi attraeva chissà dove, e in quel momento capii che era arrivata per me, l'ora di andare, ma ero sereno, Rachel stava bene così come mio figlio e tutti gli altri.  
Potevo andare serenamente ovunque fosse la mia meta finale.

Guardai Rachel che si voltò verso di me facendomi credere per un attimo che mi avesse realmente visto, io mi abbassai sul suo viso e sfiorai le sue labbra con le mie e potei quasi giurare di averle percepite.

_Con un sorriso sul volto ed il cuore finalmente in pace, mi congedai da quella vita._

THE END.

N.d.a.

Innanzitutto ringrazio la mia beta ufficiale, non che mia ragazza ù.ù, Greta, per aver betato questa storia e per i consigli che mi da per migliorare sempre.

Ora passiamo alla storia.  
Spero vi sia piaciuta e che non vi abbia depresso troppo, anzi si, un po' lo spero e per due ragioni: la prima è che io stesso mi sono depresso nello scriverla, la seconda perché vorrebbe dire che sono riuscito a trasmettere emozioni con la mia scrittura il che sarebbe assolutamente yfhgjhkjb per me ù.ù.


End file.
